The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone plant known by the varietal name ‘Pretty Lady Diana’. The new variety was discovered in August of 2005 in a selected breeding program in Fukushima, Japan. The purpose of the breeding program was to produce a selection of Anemone varieties in a range of flower colors with compact growth habits that are freely flowering. The new variety was selected from a cross of Anemone hupehensis varieties ‘Japonica’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Diana’ (male parent, unpatented). The single flowers of the new variety are similar to its parents, but the new variety differs from its parents in increased flower size, improved flower color, a compact growth habit, and increased flower production. Further, ‘Pretty Lady Diana’ has a similar flower color to Anemone hupehensis variety ‘Japonica Splendens’ (unpatented), but differs in flower height and the number of flowers produced. Additionally, ‘Pretty Lady Diana’ has bi-colored flowers with deep rose pink and light pink, whereas Anemone hupehensis variety ‘Pretty Lady Susan’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/800,749) has deep pink colored flowers that are uniform in color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in October of 2005 by root cuttings in Fukushima, Japan. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits also distinguish ‘Pretty Lady Diana’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Anemone varieties known to the breeder:                1. Compact growth habit;        2. Flower height;        3. Quantity of flowers produced;        4. Flower size; and        5. Flower color.        